


Missing Moment

by koalathebear



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between "1.17 Covenant" and "1.18 Into the Dark".  I know it's not an HBO show but the sudden appearance of post-coital underwear was kind of jarring given how deliciously sensual the kiss at the end of "Covenant" was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moment

This fic was designed to explain how they get from here:

to here and why the underwear reappeared :P:

*

The narrow cot is hard and uncomfortable beneath their bodies but neither notices as breathing is ragged and rapid and pulses are still racing.

Michael collapses heavily onto her, forgetting to take the weight onto his elbows but allowing himself to breathe deeply of her scent.

She doesn't mind, burying her face in the crook of his neck and allowing herself to finally believe that this is real and that he is here with her. 

"Well that was a revelation," he mutters hoarsely, trying to bring his pulse back to normal.

"I always knew it would be like that between us," she whispers, her eyes closed and he turns his head and his lips brush against hers slowly and lingeringly. His hands slide down her naked body. They are both slick with sweat and the rasp of his stubble against her smooth skin is strangely pleasurable.

"You did, did you?" he asks, the corner of his mouth turning up in a questioning smile.

He withdraws and she feels the unmistakeable slickness between her thighs even as her body feels a pang that he has no longer inside of her, tight and hard. 

"You're making a mess," she teases him and he glances around questioningly. 

"Towel?"

"Over there," she gestures and he slides from the bed and walks towards the rack, walking back with a towel and laughing as he cleans them both up.

"Single bed?" he remarks and her face closes over. Outside of her missions, she hasn't slept with a man since Daniel. The look in her dark eyes tells him this and he regrets speaking aloud. 

Self-consciousness makes her reach for her underwear and as she starts to hook up her bra again, his fingers are there, cool and clever, fastening her bra for her. He pulls on his own black cotton trunks. Nudity shouldn't bother them at all but they're both suddenly very nervous.

Their first time had been quick, breathless and hungry. The second time had been slower, wondering as they lingered and savoured. Now they feel awkward and self-conscious in front of each other as if painfully aware that a line has been crossed and nothing will ever be the same again.

"There's no one else but you," he tells her unexpectedly and her eyes are wide and vulnerable as they stare into his. Despite the darkness of the room, he can see the smoothness of her skin, the curve of her lip. She shivers slightly as she stands there in her underwear, the cool air chilling her bare skin. 

He draws her back down to the narrow cot beside him and his arms close around her, his hands sliding along her skin to warm her.

Nikita closes her eyes and Michael's mouth presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Don't cry," he whispers.

"I'm happy," she protests with a faint sob and he laughs.

"Women."

"I wish you were my first," she confides, feeling like an idiot and Michael brushes the hair from her face and his eyes are dark and filled with emotion. His calloused thumb brushes a tear away that is sliding down her cheek.

"None of that matters now, Nikita … it doesn't matter if we weren't each other's first. All I care about is that we're here now … and there will never be anyone else for me but you." There is a promise in his voice and she reaches up her hand to touch his cheek.

"Same," she tells him and she means it.

 _There is no us_ he had told her angrily, his words and his eyes hurting her but she had known that he lied even as the cruel words had cut her deeply. 

He closes his eyes and presses his lips to her forehead. "Sleep," he tells her and she slides her arms around him and pulls him down beside her.

"You'll stay?" she asks, trying very hard to keep the vulnerability out of her voice.

"Of course," he tells her and lies down beside her and they sleep.

*

The sunlight wakes them early, the lights streaming through the huge window panes and falling onto their faces.

They kiss lingeringly, his hands resting on her warm flesh.

"I should go. It's too dangerous," he tells her, reluctance colouring his voice.

"No," she breathes, bringing his fingertips to her mouth and kissing them.

"I have a tracker implanted, remember?" he says wryly.

"Yes, and I have a signal jammer," she tells him smugly and kisses him again. His eyes close as he kisses her. He has dreamed of being like this with her. "Or we could just take it out completely."

She slaps his butt playfully. 

"Ow. Yeah I'm sure that will arouse suspicion," he tells her.

"Let's hope."

"Nikita I'm serious."

"Yes very serious Michael. Always so serious." They kiss again, her hands coming up to cup his face and he wants to lose himself in her again. Reality intrudes and he makes himself focus.

"When are you going to tell Alex about us?"

"Not now, she's under a lot of pressure right now." He turns his head to kiss her hand. Even as he tells himself he must leave, his eyes close and he breathes deeply of her scent. "I don't know if she can handle any big surprises." She tells him as she kisses him again. 

Reality is forgotten and the kiss deepens.

"Nikita?" a voice speaks from the doorway and the moment of intimacy is broken as both spring to their feet, reaching for their guns.


End file.
